Destruction
Destruction is an elaborate word used to represent sexual intercourse in the Mass Effect universe. Destruction, as far as we know, has existed since the birth of Commander Shepard. Before that, it was simply known as "sex". When Shepard first made love to Garrus, it was instead called destruction. This is because Shepard has the sexual ability to "destroy" his opponent in bed. Other normal people can not destroy, but a few people and creatures have been known to destroy like Shepard. Some of these include the Normandy; that's actually it. The Normandy is the only other recorded thing that can have destruction, other than Chuck Norris. There is no documented proof that Chuck Norris ever had destruction, rather we just rightly assume he did. Technically speaking, Chuck Norris having sex is known as "omnipotent annihilation", for reasons unknown. Method 'Step 1:' The first step believed to be involved in destruction is the seduction of the opponent, and yes, Shepard sees people he has sex with as "opponents". This step usually starts with Shepard putting his lover into a submission hold. At this point, the enemy is in an unbreakable lock, and usually runs out of energy and suffocates. Right before the opponent collapses from death, Shepard rolls them over and starts performing the heimlich maneuver, because he wants them to live through it. After the opponent awakes, weary and tired, Shepard whips out his massive schlong, which has been mistaked for the Milky Way Galaxy. 'Step 2:' After Shepard releases his galaxy, he violently rapes the shit out of that bitch! This step is pretty much like the normal version, except a lot more destructive, hence the name. Shepard generally prefers the missionary position, because he can really go to town on dat ass from this angle, you see? This step usually lasts for around 2.38501 lightyears. It is skepticized that sexual intercourse with Commander Shepard might look like a slice of pizza. 'Step 3:' Step three is the final step in destruction. At this point, Shepard has reached his limit and is about to blow. To make the moment epic, Shepard stops in his tracks, pulls out, and does his homework. I know, right?! Shepard has hard homework, since his kindergarten teacher, Ms. Boobz, assigns her class God-level algebra. This degree of difficulty is really advanced for Shepard, and it causes him to take eight extra femptoseconds to finish (which is twenty-two shepard years.) After finishing his homework, he drives the Normandy to his school and gives Ms. Boobz his assignment. As per usual, she fails Shepard, which causes Shepard to destroy her (see Step 1.) It is believed that Ms. Boobz does this on purpose to make her husband, Captain Planet, mad, and because she loves the Commander's galaxy. Now, back to the subject. After delivering his papers to, and destroying Ms. Boobz, he returns to his rape, who remains paralyzed until his return. Shepard then goes back in, and gets nice and comfortable. At this point, Shepard has been known to do one of several things, including read a book, drink some coffee, go to sleep (briefly), play Skyrim, watch The Simpsons, or call Garrus and chat. After this, Shepard is finally ready for the climax. Shepard pulls back slowly, building power. After he pulls back as far as he can, he plunges in, galaxy first. Nobody has ever witnessed this magical moment, but scientist have hypothesised that it causes a breakdown on the sub-atomic level, casuing a nuclear reaction. After the radiation fades, Shepard revives his foe, and forces them to join him on his quest for lunch. That is how destruction is properly performed. Don't try this at home kids!